


What you see ( is what you get)

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye





	What you see ( is what you get)

Scars.

They both have them.

Tiny. Thin. Pale, pale lines. 

White marks. 

Could number them. Don't.

Dawn's biggest (not the most noticeable, she keeps them covered, won't speak about them, but thats okay because Selina doesn't speak about hers either) are a matched pair. Diagonal lines across her abdomen.

Mood scars. They change red – purple – white.

( If they sometimes have a green tint, Selina doesn't mention it.)

They're ticklish. Sensitive.

 

Selina's are myriad. Small. Scattered.

Constellations of stars.

There are no cat marks on her hands, not like Dawn. 

One knuckle is a shade lighter than the others.

When they sleep, Dawn traces the tracks on her back.

They match.


End file.
